memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) command division personnel
The following is a list of unnamed command division crewmembers of . Command division crewman (2154-2161) Crewman (2165) In 2165 of an alternate timeline, this '''command crewman' assisted another wounded crewmember when they were surprised by a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party. He was shot and the disruptor blast knocked him several meters across the floor.'' ( ) Engineering petty officer In 2154, this engineering petty officer manned the engineering station on the bridge during the ship's battle with a group of Augments who had commandeered a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. She reported there was a power surge in their reactor. ( ) }} Female command crewman This command crewman had lunch in the mess hall when Trip Tucker and the Vulcan Kov had a conversation about Vulcan mating rituals. ( ) She was also present in the mess hall when Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather were talking about their future following the return of Enterprise back home. ( ) }} Female command division crewman (2152-2155) This command division Starfleet crewman served aboard Enterprise between 2152 and 2155. She was preparing Shuttlepod 2 for a survey to an uninhabited planet when the crew was forced to stay for several days at the catwalk. There she listened to Captain Archer's comments regarding a crossword puzzle and later attended the weekly movie night. ( ) She joined fellow crewmembers for the movie night in the mess hall again, this time watching . ( ) She attended the first contact reception for the Vissians, held in the mess hall. ( ) She was working in the situation room of the bridge when Enterprise engaged the Borg-modified Tarkalean freighter. ( ) She was talking to a fellow crewmember in a corridor when she was passed by Captain Archer and Admiral Maxwell Forrest. ( ) She coordinated the cargo and supplies in the cargo bay after it was brought back aboard Enterprise from the Osaarian base inside a Delphic Expanse sphere. ( ) Female command division crewman This female command division crewmember served aboard Enterprise during the first year after the launch. Off duty she talked to other crewmembers in the mess hall shortly after the launch ( ) and before the ship encountered an Axanar cargo ship. ( ) She had dinner in the mess hall when T'Pol had a conversation with Doctor Phlox and later when Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed talked about the Xyrillians. ( ) She was among the crewmembers who joined the pilgrims to see the Great Plume of Agosoria in the mess hall. ( ) She joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall and was watching the Earth movie For Whom the Bell Tolls. ( ) She was in the mess hall when Phlox asked T'Pol about her orders from the Vulcan High Command to leave Enterprise. ( ) She was lying unconscious in a turbolift during the takeover of the Ferengi. Commander Tucker found her and checked her pulse. ( ) , she was scheduled to work in scene 79, the corridor scene in front of sickbay, but was not part of the episode.}} Female command division crewman This command division crewman was among the crewmembers who took some R&R and visited the recreation facility aboard the automated repair station in 2152. ( ) Female command division crewman (temporary mess hall) In 2154, this command division crewmember entered an area aboard Enterprise where a temporary mess hall had been set up due to damage to the ship's actual mess hall. She arrived carrying a tray, in search of a place to sit, and was then offered an available seat by Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. ( ) Helmsmen Lieutenant This command division lieutenant was among the crewmembers at the catwalk who watched an episode of Kung Fu during movie night in 2152 when Captain Archer informed the crew about the successful departure from within the neutronic wavefront. ( ) He was working in armory when the new photonic torpedoes were installed into the systems aboard Enterprise. ( ) In an alternate timeline in which Captain Archer was infected by interspatial parasites, he was among the crewmembers who stood in line to welcome Archer, T'Pol, and Phlox back aboard ''Enterprise in 2165.'' ( ) He faked some injuries and was treated on the bridge following the ship's use of the Xindi' subspace vortex. This event was created to let Degra believe the ship traveled to . ( ) He was working in the situation room on the bridge in December 2154 when the performed a maneuver with Enterprise to merge their warp fields and allow Commander Tucker to board Enterprise through a connection between the two starships. ( ) In January 2155, he was sitting in the mess hall shortly before Ensign Masaro confronted Captain Archer with a phase pistol. ( ) Male command crewman This command crewman had dinner with fellow crewmembers in the mess hall in 2151 when Captain Archer told him over com to have a look at the next window to see the largest comet ever seen by a Human or Vulcan – "Archer's Comet". ( ) He had lunch with a crewman in the mess hall while Travis Mayweather and Matthew Ryan were talking about their lives as space boomers and a career in Starfleet. ( ) Male command division crewman This command division crewmember served aboard Enterprise NX-01 in the 2150s. He was wounded and brought into sickbay by two fellow crewmembers after Enterprise collided with a mine. ( ) He had dinner in the mess hall while Hoshi Sato experienced her disappearance. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who were forced to stay at the catwalk for several days while the ship passed a neutronic storm. At the catwalk he slept right across Doctor Phlox's field sickbay. ( ) He was eating in the mess hall while the crew was possessed by the Wisp. ( ) He was in the mess hall when a spatial anomaly hit the room and all the food and drinks was pushed against the ceiling. Later he transported the cargo and supplies from the transporter platform after it was beamed back aboard the ship from inside the Delphic Expanse sphere. ( ) In 2153 he was part of a nightmare experienced by T'Pol following the events aboard the Seleya. In this nightmare he was watching an old Earth movie for movie night in the mess hall until Captain Archer called for tactical alert. ( ) }} Male command division crewman (2152-2154) This command division crewman served aboard the NX class starship Enterprise since 2152. He was collecting several EV suits in the locker room when the crew was forced to live several days at the catwalk while the ship passed a neutronic storm. ( ) He was again forced to spend time at the catwalk when the ship was boarded by the Wisps. ( ) The same year he attended the movie night in the mess hall, watching the Earth film . ( ) He joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall when Lieutenant Reed intrudoced eight variations of cheese to Vissian tactical officer Veylo. ( ) He had a salad in the mess hall in September 2153 when Hoshi Sato introduced herself to some of the MACOs. ( ) |The call sheet of "The Catwalk" also refers to him as "Mike McAdams".}} Male crewman This command crewman had dinner in the mess hall and was seated at a table at the end of the room while T'Pol and Doctor Phlox were talking about the meaning of IDIC and the visit of the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. ( ) He had dinner with fellow crewmembers in the mess hall in 2151 and was seated behind while Tucker and Doctor Phlox reviewed several drawings they received from Miss 's class at Worley Elementary School and T'Pol joined their conversation. ( ) Male crewman in cargo bay This crewman was working in one of the cargo bays aboard Enterprise when a pair of Osaarian pirates beamed into the area. He was knocked out by one of the Osaarian invaders. ( ) Unconscious crewman In 2152, T'Pol found this crewman unconscious, along with the rest of the Enterprise crew, as the ship approached a black hole that modified the crew's behavior so that they began obsessing over trivial matters. ( ) He packed bags and a sleeping mat and transported the equipment through Jefferies tubes when the crew was forced to stay several days at the catwalk while the ship went through a neutronic storm. ( ) |According to the call sheet, Ahl was scheduled to appear in the mess hall scene 20A of the first season episode but was replaced by Joel Heyman in the final episode.}} Transporter operator (2151) This command division crewman operated the transporter aboard Enterprise NX-01 prior to its launch in 2151. He beamed cargo and technical equipment on board. ( ) 02 Enterprise (NX-01) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Unnamed Humans